


Star Down

by Ridashippu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridashippu/pseuds/Ridashippu
Summary: He met you in the Year of Life.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Star Down

The Prince met you in the Year of Life, a soldier in armor with no visible weaponry. Your uncle was an old friend of his. The prince saved his life long ago, and in return, your uncle wanted to set up profitable trade with the Prince in secret. Hidden from his father as to secure the safety of your planet. He was suprised to find out you were like him, a half-Galra. It was then he realized that even out in the farther reaches of space, his people were still there.

In the Year of Stars, the war started once more, and your government begged him to help. He agreed, and you were placed with him to give assistance in the war. At first, you and him had your disagreements. But over time, you two put your minds together and defeated the enemy effortlessly. He was praised for his efforts, but you were forgotten by those who didn’t even care to know. You didn’t care.

In the Month of Stars, he watched as you argued with a past lover. He took your side, as seeing you distraught in any way was upsetting.

In the Year of Bloom, the Prince learned more about you, your family, and your cursed ancestor. It felt good, knowing that he was not the only one who felt shame in his blood. He admired your willingness to push past it all and give yourself to the betterment of your world. He smiled in your presence whenever others were not looking. Being around you just felt right.

In the Year of Reverence, you told him about your parents. How your mother was a strong Galra soldier who fought for your people, and your father was a medic who fell for her on sight. You told him of your brothers, both older then you. One a doctor, the other working hard in a forge. His heart sank when you told him what happened to your parents. Murdered by those who hated their union. He saw the pain in your eyes, and even though you didn’t say it, he knew how much it pained you to think of it.

In the Year of Snow, he loved you. It caught him by surprise at first, but it made sense. You loved him too, and in the shadows you would meet with him. Small dates in private quarters, drinks shared, and nights spent in silk sheets. With you, he felt peace. He wanted you by his side as his Empress. You agreed, and he felt nothing but joy. Your embrace was warm and welcoming. For now, he had to keep it secret, lest his father try to kill you. Or worse, the Witch try and claim you in both mind and soul. He would protect you even if it meant his life was to be extinguished.

In the Year of Night, he lost you. An explosion that claimed many other lives. The accident was caused by Quintessence, and a cult who had sought to claim it. Your kind could not survive any exposure to it, and he watched through teary eyes as they fished your remains from the rubble. The scar on your middle finger told him it was you, even from under the white sheets. Never before had he hated Quintessence more then he did now.

In the Month of Mourning that same year, he left. The trade deals signed and already taking action. He wept alone when he could. Your smile lingering in his mind. It hurt, knowing you were gone. Taken from him, by something out of his control. He made a promise to your uncle. He would return in ten years. He would make sure no one on your planet forgot your name, nor your many sacrifices.


End file.
